Sonic Dimensions
by Dimensionator
Summary: SORRY IT WAS DELETED Sonic Archies, Tmnt and Pokémon all on a journey? A war? What? Read to find out!


Sonic looked through the checklist with Tails hovering next to him "No you didnt get the lever for the cannon Tails" Sonic said a little annoyed since this was the third time he told the fox. Tails rolled his eyes and sighed "Do we really need them?" Sonic nodded "Yea if you dont get them Sally will blame me instead." Tails nodded "Fine" he said quietly. Sonic turned around to look straight at Sally "HOLY CRAP!" Sonic fell over backwards with Tails "ow". Sally only stared at them like they were retarded. "Uhh hey Sally! Hows your day been?" Sonic said embarrassed. Tails ran up to Sally "SONIC WAS MAKING GET THE LEVERS!" Sally facepalmed "Sonic I told you,you cant send Tails to the Junkyard!" Sonic stood up "The levers were at the edge of it Tails could grab them quickly and quietly and no one would notice!" Sally shook her head and motioned Tails away. "No Sonic he is only 15" she said and turned around heading back toward the Knothole. Sonic sighed and looked at the open hills that were unused. "When I was 15 I could easily do it...". He felt something tap his shoulder and immediately knew who it was. "What do you want Amy?" Amy gave him a hug which was more like strangling him. "Oh Sonic Ive been looking all over for you !" Sonic said through gritted teeth "Well you found me so LET GO OF ME!" Amy grinned and let go of him "So i set us up a date at my house for dinner!" Sonic groaned "Amy I told you before I am already dating Sally!" Sonic turned at ran back toward the knothole. Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. "Whats so special about Sally?" She thought. She sat down on a log and looked up at the sky. Stars were already coming out.

Amy watched Sonic run after Sally and Tails. "There is no way he is going to give her up for me..." she whispered while sitting down on a log. She remembered the time when he had actually said something nice to her for once. It was on her 17th birthday and he said she looked beautiful. She smiled just thinking about it. She looked up at the sparkling stars that were just beginning to come out. Amy jumped when she felt a rustling behind her. She turned around and stared at the rustling bush. She began to back away slowly. A figure rose from the bush. A black echidna with darkish red eyes, like Shadow. Amy looked at it awkwardly. "Umm hello." She said quietly. The echidna simply blinked. Amy realized that where its cheeks and mouth should have been peachish colored was completely black. "Hello Amy Rose." It said. By the tone of its voice she could tell it was female but her voice was raspy and metallic, it almost hurt Amy's ears. The echidna stared directly at her. "I see you have a problem." It said eerily. Amy nodded, unable to get herself to speak. "You seek the love of Sonic the hedgehog?" She asked. Amy nodded and looked down sadly. The echidna stepped forward and Amy noticed that the echidna seemed to hover. "I can help you know." She said. Amy looked up and managed, "R-really?" The echidna nodded. "But on one condition." She continued. Amy looked up "What?" She asked. "If you can help me." Amy nodded, "Okay sure, with what?" The echidna only blinked but walked closer and seemed to go right through Amy. She gasped and fell over. Nothing felt right, everything felt like it was on fire and then everything went black.

Sally checked on her laptop radar for the last time. She was checking the Knothole territory for buzz bombers or any one of Robotnik's contraptions. She yawned while watching the light blue screen. Rubbing her eyes she decided she was too tired to keep watching it. She put the laptop on her nightstand like usual and climbed into bed. Her eyes instantly shut. She was just dozing off when she heard a knock on her door. "Its the freaking middle of the night." She thought groaning. She halfway stumbled to the door quietly. She opened the door expecting to see Sonic or Tails, but to her surprise Amy was standing on her porch. Sally stared at her in surprise. "Um hi Amy." She said cheerfully. Sally noticed that Amy's usual green eyes now looked reddish. Amy dipped her head and pushed past Sally right into the kitchen. Sally walked in after her, confused. "Amy what's wrong?" She asked. Amy looked at her like she was insane. Sally looked down to realize that Amy's dress was now black. "W-why are you wearing black?" Sally asked more cautiously. Amy came closer to Sally and smirked, "For the funeral." she said in a strange metallic voice. Sally gasped. "What? For who?" Amy grinned creepily "Yours." She said quietly. And that's the last thing Sally remembered.

Sonic yawned stretching his arms above his head. It was a bright and beautiful sunny morning. "Great day for running." He thought. He jumped off his bed and slipped his shoes on. Jogging over to the door he stopped and looked out the window. He tilted his head wondering why everyone was crowded around Sally's house. Even Shadow was there. He stepped outside and everyone shot him a glance. The expressions were weird. Anger, confusion, sadness, shock...What was going on? He walked over to the crowd only to be stopped by Bunnie and Antoine. "No Sonic," said Bunnie. "Please don't go in there." "Why not?" Sonic asked a little angry now. "What's wrong with Sal?" From Bunnie and Antoine's expression. He could tell something happened to her. He pushed past the crowd and opened the door. Tails and were inside. "DANG IT BUNNIE," yelled Tails. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM IN!" "What's going on?" Sonic asked again. Tails looked down sadly and moved to the side. On a stretcher behind Tails lay Sally Acorn. Sonic gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he yelled at Tails and the Doctor. sighed and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "We found her like this last night." He said quietly. "We don't understand why she's not dead." Sonic pushed the Duck's hand off. "What do you mean not dead?" he asked. Sonic looked at the door when Knuckles and Julie Su walked in. They shot a pained glanced at Sonic and picked up the stretcher where the princess lay. "Wait." Said the blue hedgehog. The two echidnas stopped and put the stretcher back down. "Your not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with her." Tails walked over again now reaching Sonic's height. Tails had turned 15 a few months ago and Sonic was still in shock how tall the two tailed fox had gotten. Tails shut his eyes and sighed. She is breathing and she twitches every few seconds, but she doesn't have a heartbeat. Sonic scowled. "How does that make any sense?" He asked rudely. "It doesn't but we know who did it." Tails answered sternly. Sonic growled, "Who?"

Sonic clenched his fists and glared at the teenage fox. "Answer me!" He shouted. "Who did this?" Tails glared back at him. "Calm down!" He exclaimed. "I don't know why she did it."." Sonic put his hands on his face and sighed. "Could you please just tell me who did it?" He asked quietly avoiding eye contact. "It was Amy Rose." Said a voice behind Tails. It was Knuckles. "Amy is in the medical center with Cream and Vanilla." He said. Sonic glanced at Julie Su and her husband as they picked up the stretcher again. "We're taking Sally there too." Said Julie." and Rotor are going to see if they can fix her." Sonic nodded quickly and jumped as the unconscious princess gasped and fluttered her eyelids. Sonic noticed that she was crying. There were small tears rolling down her cheeks. Sonic frowned and ran out of the small house. He pushed past Bunnie and Antoine and ran at full speed toward the clinic. He opened the glass door and stepped inside. He ran toward the familiar voice of Cream the Rabbit. He stopped when he got to the room. Vanilla was quietly talking to what sounded like Amy Rose. Cream seemed to be talking to someone else. Silver, Cream was talking to Silver. Sonic walked in and tapped on Silver's shoulder. Silver turned around and smiled weakly. "Hey Sonic." He said. Sonic dipped his head and waved to Cream. Cream smiled cheerfully. The little rabbit was even cuter now that she was 14. Sonic walked over to the small hospital bed where Vanilla sat next to the pink hedgehog. Sonic glanced at Vanilla who only looked down. Sonic growled silently and looked at Amy. She looked at him blankly. No sense of emotion like usual. Her face was pale as if she was sick. Sonic sat next to her. "I'm really confused." He said quietly. "Why would you do this?" Amy looked down and sniffed. "I didn't want to," she said almost silently. "I couldn't do anything." Sonic frowned. Vanilla finally spoke up. "She keeps saying something about a ghost." "Looks like she saw one." Said Sonic looking at Amy's pale face.

Tails hovered after his hedgehog friend. His flying had gotten a lot better then when he was 10. Tails stopped and dropped back on his feet at the entrance to the clinic. He ran in and stopped at the doorway to where his friends were. He opened the door quickly and bumped into Cream. "Oh um Cream s-sorry." Said Tails blushing. Cream giggled. "That's ok Tails." She said. "If you're looking for Sonic he's over there talking to Amy and my mom." Tails smiled. "Um ok thanks Cream." He walked away quickly. He hated talking to Cream, it made him feel really awkward, since she was so pretty and cute and nice and, Tails shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that soggy lovey stuff. He walked over to where Sonic sat next to Amy on a small bed. He seemed to be having a small conversation with Vanilla. Tails stopped and gasped when he saw Amy. She was pale and she looked tired and sick. "Oh Amy," Tails put his hand on her arm. She glanced at him weakly. Sonic sighed. "She keeps saying it was Ghost." Tails tilted his head, "A ghost?" Sonic nodded. Tails turned around when Silver walked over. "They brought in Sally." He said looking at Sonic. "Sonic they want you in Sally's room now." Sonic nodded and glanced at Amy again. Amy smiled calmly. Sonic smiled back and jumped off the bed. Tails followed him to the next room where the princess was. She lay on a bed like Amy's but this one had machines and stuff attached to it. Sally seemed to be crying softly. Sonic walked to her side and put his hand over hers. "Its going to be okay Sal." He whispered. "You're going to be okay." stood in the corner with Rotor. They were checking through papers and typing things into a laptop. Antoine and Bunnie were on the other side of the bed whispering to each other quietly. Tails to where Sonic stood. He looked at the crying princess. Sally seemed to mutter things quietly. Tails sighed and wondered what she was thinking.

She was in a coma. That was it. A coma and her heart wouldn't beat. Sonic watched her from the little couch he sat on. She would grab the blanket and pull it toward her. She would cry and say things no one could understand. Sonic looked down at his shoes. It was midnight. He couldn't sleep. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. Sonic jumped when Sally broke the silence with a gasp. "S-sonic," she said quietly, her eyes squeezed shut. She was sobbing. Sonic dashed over to her side. "Sal its ok," he whispered. "Its ok, I'm here." That's when the machine that was supposed to be monitoring her heart finally came to life. It began to beep again. Sonic glanced back at Sally. That's when her eyes fluttered open. Sonic felt a rush of relief until he realized her beautiful blue eyes were now red. "Sal?" He asked. She turned to look t him. Her eyes were full of terror. "N-no," she said. "Stop! Get away from me!" She yelled. Sonic backed away. "Sal what's wrong? Its me Sonic." Sally stared up at him. "Sonic?" Sonic nodded and came back over to her. Sally immediately threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Sonic pat her back softly. "Sally what's wrong?" Sally then whispered softly. "Ghost."

Sally glanced at the alarm clock. It said 6 am. It was still dark out. She turned around to see Sonic still fast asleep, his hand wrapped tightly around hers. Nobody but Sonic knew that she was back to normal. Her thoughts eventually stopped and the images she had seen the night before reentered her mind. It was Sonic, his eyes dark red. His face twisted in an evil grin. All her friends getting hurt. Sally cringed and sat up. She knew what was doing this. It was a ghost. A black echidna. It showed her those images. It spoke to her. She never understood what it said though. She glanced back at the blue hedgehog. He snored quietly. She smiled weakly. The hedgehog could tick her off or make her the happiest girl in the world. Sonic suddenly rose. Sally looked at him. For a second when she saw him, she saw the image that Ghost had sent her. She covered her eyes and looked away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sonic's normal, cheerful expression staring back at her. "Sal, I think everyone would like to know that you're alive." He said. "Plus Tails told me to get up 6." Sally nodded. Sonic jumped off the bed and helped her off too. She stumbled, trying to regain her balance. "Need help?" Asked Sonic. Before Sally could answer, Sonic scooped her up and ran.

Maria opened her eyes slowly. "W-where am I?" She managed to say. A robotic voice suddenly spoke up. "She is alive sir." Maria opened her eyes to only see the face of Robotnik or Eggman (whatever you want to call him). The last thing she remembered was sending Shadow on an escape pod. "Why is she like this?" Said the evil man in front of her. "We could not construct her as a human." Answered the robotic voice. "Oh never mind," answered Eggman. "Just let her die again. I don't want one of those in my presence. " "W-what?" Maria whispered. "We cannot destroy this being any longer." Answered the robot. "Then send her to her own kind," continued Eggman. "She won't be any use to them anyway." Maria barely had time to say anything else before to big hands lifted her up. She felt herself tossed. She yelped and landed in a small circular platform. She watched a small tube close around her. She could barely see. Everything was blurry. Lots of lights flashed in front of her. She felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Then it abruptly came to a halt. The tube opened and she was pushed out. The tube then dissolved into thin air. She looked down as her vision started to bet clearer. She was sitting on grass. There was a little stream next to her. She looked at it and gasped. Her reflection showed her a yellow hedgehog wearing a little gray dress. "A-a hedgehog? "she asked herself silently. She looked around to see she seemed to be on a hill. She wasn't a human anymore and she had no idea where she was. Maria backed away from the stream. Then something popped into her mind. She was a hedgehog, like Shadow. Shadow. Her best friend for so many years. Maria wondered what happened to him. Is he dead? Is he okay? She needed to find him. He could help her. Maria got up and began to make her way down the hill.

Tails, Amy, and Cream made their way over and down the hill. Vanilla had told them to get fresh air now that Amy felt better. As the two girls talked about girly things, Tails tried to get his device to work. It was supposed to track portals to other dimensions. On it he had managed somehow to create his own dimension. It was very far away. It was a lot like the knothole but he added more territory, more buildings and a large war zone. Suddenly Amy and Cream stopped. "Tails do you hear that?" Cream asked. Tails listened and heard a small voice. It seemed to be calling for help. "Yea I hear it." answered Tails. "Lets go find out." Amy added. The three friends followed the noise until they reached a small stream. Not far down it, what looked like a hedgehog was standing there. Tails had never seen her before. "Hellooo!" Amy yelled. The hedgehog turned and her face instantly lit up. She ran toward them. She runs pretty fast for a girl, Tails thought. The girl finally reached them panting. She was yellow and had long pretty quills and light blue eyes. She wore a little silver dress and boots. "H-hi," she finally managed. "C-can you tell me where I am?" Tails and Amy looked at each other. "You're on Mobius." Cream answered. The girl stared at them blankly. "Do you know a hedgehog named Shadow?" She asked. The three friends nodded. The hedgehog's eyes widened. "Y-you do?" She asked. They nodded again. She gasped, "Can you take me too him? Oh and my name is Maria." Tails, Cream and Amy shrugged. Maria remained perfectly silent after that as they took her back to the knothole. She acted very happy, like Shadow was a long lost friend. Shadow had never mentioned anything about a hedgehog named Maria. He had mentioned a human, but not a hedgehog.

Tails, Cream, Amy, and now Maria walked into the Knothole. 10 am and everyone was up and busy. Tails told Maria where he was. "That's his house over there." he said pointing to it. "But if he isn't there he's probably down by the lake or near Angel Island." Maria nodded like she knew where that was. She jogged over to the house that Tails had pointed out. She nervously knocked on the door, anticipating to see her best friend. The door opened a crack. She immediately recognized the black hedgehog. "Shadow?" she asked grinning. He stepped out. He stared at her like she was crazy. Maria noted that he looked a lot sadder then when they lived together. "Um who are you?" he asked. Maria frowned. "I-It's Maria," she said quietly. Shadow scowled. "Do I know you?" he asked again. Maria felt kind of awkward now that he was taller than she was. Maria sighed. "Maria Robotnik..." she said quietly. But Shadow obviously hear her. "WHAT?" he shouted. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF CRUEL JOKE?" He glared at her and she backed away. "MARIA IS DEAD! SHE'S A HUMAN! NOT A HEDGEHOG." He turned and went back into his house slamming the door shut. Everyone was staring at Maria. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Maria?" Asked her new friend Amy. "What did he do to you?" "What did that jerk do to you?" "I-I..." Maria felt tears on her face as she stood up. Amy gasped when she saw her face. "Did he hurt you?" she asked. Maria shook her head and sniffed. "N-no its nothing." was all she managed to say.

Shadow shut the door and put his back to it. "What just happened?" He thought. Maria? Is alive. How? And now she's a hedgehog? " He shook his head. "Was there any resemblance?" He thought for a moment. "Same blue eyes and blonde hair. Could she be Maria? But why a hedgehog?" He sat down in front of the door and put his head in his hands. She was hurt when he said those things. He could tell. She was offended. He didn't mean to, he was just upset. He stood up and looked out the window. Amy was hugging Maria and was glaring at him. He shut the window. Who could help him with this? He hated just about everyone there. Especially that cocky stupid blue hedgehog. Shadow wanted to ask "Maria" a few questions, but now she probably thinks he hates her. "I'll have to ask Rouge..." he said quietly. Maybe Rouge could ask Maria the questions. Shadow went over to his cell phone. Speed dialing Rouge's number he waited for the bat to pick up. "Hey Shadow," he heard on the other end. "What's up?" Shadow quickly explained the situation. "Wow..." Rouge didn't sound that happy for a moment. "Rouge?" He asked again. "Will you do it?" ? "Y-yea I will." Shadow wondered what had gotten into her. Why did she sound so upset? "Alright thanks Rouge." "No problem." Then she hung up.

Tails smacked the stupid machine. "Dang it you piece of crap." The dimension maker he made kept pointing at a small dot on their real map and blinking. It said there was a door nearby. "A door for what?" He thought. He rolled his eyes and put it away. "Not important." he thought. Everyone was talking to Sally and asking her if she felt better and that stuff. Tails had already said Hi. Then Sally started talking with Bunnie and Tails got bored so now he was yelling at his little device. Tails groaned and went to find Sonic. He wanted to know what happened to the ghost lady. "Hey Sonic!" He said spotting him. Sonic grinned. "Hey wassup buddy?" Tails gave him a high five. "Just wondering why my dimension maker is glitching." He said. "Oh um cool." Said the blue hedgehog obviously not interested. "Hey so what happened to Ghost?" Sonic asked. Tails sighed. "How should I know? I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Sonic shrugged "Well I don't know, but Sal's better and her eyes aren't red anymore." Tails nodded. "Well I guess we'll have to be on the lookout."

Tails glanced at the stars. It was 7 pm and everyone was having a campfire outside but something didn't feel right. He sat next to Cream who was roasting marshmallows on a stick with Amy. Sonic sat on his other side talking to Knuckles and some other people about who knows what. Tails looked back down at his blinking device. It showed a purple, blinking, glowing dot. At the bottom it read, door detected. Tails felt something tap his shoulder. "Bro don't be so worried!" It was sonic. Tails shrugged. He watched as his marshmallow turned light brown. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Sonic rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the others. Suddenly the ground started shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!" Knuckles screamed. Everyone started shouting and tried to stand up. Tails propelled himself upward. He could hear a low buzzing windy noise. He looked up and saw what looked like a mushroom cloud but black and it was spreading, heading straight for the knothole from all sides. They couldn't be able to escape that.

Suddenly the shaking ended but the cloud was still coming. Tails looked back down at his machine and suddenly it hit him. It was a door to another dimension! How could he not have realized it before? Sonic looked up. "Tails? What's wrong?" Tails looked down at him and Sonic looked shocked from his terrified expression. Tails told them about the cloud. Rouge flew up along with Charmy. "He isn't lying," Rouge said. "Well what do we do?" Knuckles asked. Tails thought for a second as he began to smell and feel smoke coming from the cloud. The place would be too contaminated to live in. Tails looked around the land of Mobius and not very far away, he saw the little purple, glowing dot he was looking for. "Follow me!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Sonic nodded and so did the rest of the Mobians. Tails flew through the air getting closer and closer to the dot. He kept checking how close the cloud was and sure enough, it kept getting bigger and closer. Sonic and the others followed beneath him. Finally they reached the dot. It was mesmerizing to look at. It was an 8 foot tall circle of swirling pink and purple. "Now what?" Asked Sonic staring up at it. Tails dropped and landed next to him. "We go in."

Sonic watched as the last Mobian jumped through the portal. Him and Tails were the last ones. "You sure this is safe buddy?" He asked. Tails nodded and jumped in. Sonic went after him. For a second, everything went black and he felt like he was floating. It was pretty difficult to explain. But it stopped after a few seconds. He opened his eyes to see he was standing in the middle of a forest. All his friends stood around him. It seemed to be the middle of the day there. And gosh was it cold. There was snow everywhere and everyone was practically shivering. "O-ok Tails," Charmy said shivering and chattering his teeth. "Why are we here again?" Tails looked down at his device. It showed a little map now, showing a passage dotted with 4 more purple dots except that the fourth one was blue. That one led to the dimension he had created but the only way to get there was to go through 2 more after they find the portal to get out of the one they were in now. Blaze the Cat walked over. "I can here noises coming from over there," she said pointing to an exit in the forest. Tails nodded. "Lets just hope they're friendly." Sonic nodded. With Tails leading they went to where Blaze had pointed. It was a path and in the distance they could see the shape of what looked like buildings. "So humans?" Sally asked. "Oh geez not again," Sonic groaned, smacking his face. Suddenly something caught Tails' s eye that almost gave him a stroke. An image of one of his best friends, a few years ago. He clearly remembered how she died. A little white seed was all that was left of her and he was staring at a two figures that looked a little different but like miniature versions of her.

Tails stared at the two little figures that reminded him so much of his dead friend Cosmo. Their hair seemed to be in pigtails though and they seemed to be wearing little white dresses. One had a blue flower in their hair, the other a red flower. "Kirlia?" They said simultaneously. That took Tails off guard. "Kirlia? "What the heck does Kirlia mean?" Everyone wad staring at the two little foreign creatures. Silver scratched his head. "What are they?" "I'm asking myself the same question." Sonic said. "They aren't Chao." Cream said finally speaking up. "No duh." Vector remarked. "COULD Y'ALL SHUT UP?" Tails yelled. They all instantly shut up. "Let me think!" Tails jumped when he heard a voice. He turned to look at a human. He had black, spiky hair and he was wearing a hat. He was also wearing finger gloves, pants and a shirt with a vest over it. He gasped staring at all the mobians. Instantly he pulled out a little computer like hand held device that looked like a phone. The thing only beeped once and the kid had a confused look on his face. "My lucky day!" He said smirking. He pulled out a red and white ball and threw it at Sonic. It bounced off harmlessly. "Hey what was that for?" He said now clearly upset. The kid backed away. "I-it can talk?" Suddenly a little yellow mouse looking thing with red cheeks and a zigzaggy tail jumped out from behind him. Tails backed away as the mouse began to growl at them. Tails watched with amazement as little volts of electricity followed its tail and came out of its cheeks. "What the heck?" Shadow whispered. Suddenly a girl with long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail came running up to the kid with another dude with green hair and a tux. They all stared in complete and utter amazement at the mobians.

The girl holding the little dragon stepped forward. "Uhh are you guys friendly?" Sonic shrugged, "We can be." Sally glared at him, "Could you just tell them we're friendly?" Sonic sighed, "Fine we are friendly and we're from another dimension and we need to find a portal." The humans' s eyes widened. But the small kid with the yellow mouse seemed to be interested in them. "That's really cool!" They're not Pokémon!" Tails shared a look with Sonic, "Pokémon? What's that?" The kid stepped forward. "I'm Ash!" He said. "I know everything about Pokémon, so Ill tell you." Sonic shook his head. "That's okay we just need to get out of here." Tails looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting. "Dang, time goes faster here." He whispered to himself. "But its getting dark," the kid said. "We should stop and sleep and in the morning you can go." Sonic shrugged. "Tails?" He asked. "Its up to you bro." Tails looked at all the mobians. "Yea we can stay." He said. Ash grinned. "Great! My Pignite can start a fir-" "No need," Blaze finally said. She had started a fire where the portal had first opened up but now the portal was gone. "Wow! How'd you do that?" The boy with green hair said. Blaze shrugged, "Ehm not important." Everyone sat around the fire and the kid told them all about Pokémon. Sonic sat with his back against a tree and listened. "Will we ever get back to the knothole?" He thought.

Sonic continued to listen to Ash, Iris and Cilen. Who had introduced themselves. Apparently Ash's mouse was named Pikachu, and Iris's dragon was named Axew. The two little figures they had first met had followed them and had made friends with Cream and Cheese. Ash said that they didn't belong to them though. Tails seemed to have become friends with the one with a red flower in its hair. But the other one liked to talk to Silver. Random wild ones seemed to be attracted to the group, so lots of people were becoming friends with the tiny powerful animals. Some however were bigger than others and they seemed to represent regular animals but with a few differences and powers. Sonic felt something furry in his lap. He opened his eyes to see a little, yellow, adorable mouse. It looked a lot like Ash's Pikachu but it was a lot smaller, paler, and it had a black tail and black tipped ears. Its cheeks were pink instead of red too. It stared up at him. Sonic kinda stared back down at it. He didn't know what to do because Ash had told them that some Pokémon can electrocute you. The little thing grinned and said, "Pichu! Pichu!" Sally walked over to him and sat across from him. "That's a Pichu," she said. "It's the pre-evolved form of Pikachu." Sonic looked up, "Yep that's great but why is it on me?" Sally giggled and Sonic noticed she was holding a little purple mouse but it looked nothing like a Pikachu or Pichu. "Look! We can keep them!" She said. "Ash told us that they are great in battle and I told them about our problem, so they said they can help us fight or get away from Ghost." Sonic looked down at the Pichu. It had curled up in his lap and was obviously tired. "It likes you." Sally said. "But the only way to actually make it yours, is by catching them with these balls." She pulled out a red and white ball which Ash had thrown at him. Sonic took a ball and looked down at his Pichu. He dropped the ball on it and the mouse began to glow red and then disappeared into the ball.

Shadow shivered in the cold. He sat near the Mobians with his back against a tree. Maria was talking to Amy and Sally. She would glance over in his direction and he would quickly look away. Rouge had asked her questions and the answers led up to the evidence that she really was Maria. Shadow watched as Maria and Rouge walked over to him. "Shadow?" Maria said quietly. "Cilen is making sandwiches for us." "Do you want any?" Rouge added. Shadow shook his head. The girls shrugged and walked back to the group. Shadow heard snickering behind him. He turned around to look at himself? He was staring at a copy of him but it was laughing and in a high pitched voice. Shadow stood up. "What? Who are you?" He asked. The copy stopped laughing and began to glow and suddenly, he was staring a little black and red fox. Shadow glared at it. "Stop that!" The fox smirked and pointed at Maria and Rouge. Then it made a kissing sound. Shadow's face grew hot. He lunged at the fox and landed on the ground. He looked down to see he caught nothing. He heard giggling behind him again and he turned to see the little fox laughing on the ground casually. "I will kill you!" Shadow yelled at it while giving it the death glare. The fox however only smirked and then its eyes turned red and gave Shadow a glare so creepy it sent shivers running down his spine. Shadow looked away growling. The fox grinned and sat in front of him. "So you got a name you faker?" He asked it, not expecting an answer. "Zorua." It said. Shadow looked up. "Your name is Zorua?" The fox nodded. "Zoru zor zor." It said again. "Pathetic." Shadow muttered. Zorua shrugged and he curled up into a ball in front of Shadow. It looked tired, he thought. I'm tired!

Silver smiled at his new friend. A Kirlia, Ash had said it's name was. The Kirlia was playing with Cream and Cheese. His friend, Blaze had met a little lizard that Ash had called a Charmander. Silver closed his eyes. He was so tired he immediately fell asleep. He began to dream. In his dream he was sitting in a dark room, strapped to a chair. He couldn't move or talk. There were no doors in the room and it was completely empty except for him. The small light blub hanging from the ceiling was the only thing to look at. Suddenly the light bulb flickered off and left Silver in dark nothingness. It was silent for a few moments until Silver heard footsteps behind him. They grew closer until Silver could tell whatever it was, was right behind him. Something touched his ear and he froze. He could hear breathing. "The heroes of the shadows will be shred, the mini soldiers and their Warriors of freedom, will face their end." Those words were whispered into Silver's ear. What could it mean? Warriors of Freedom? Could that mean the Freedom Fighters? Mini Soldiers? And what were the heroes of the shadows? Silver tried to move his head but instead he stayed perfectly still. Something cold touched the side of his head and then everything turned black. "Silver?" Said a voice. Silver opened his eyes. He was staring up at Blaze. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" Silver asked sitting up and rubbing his head. Blaze sighed. "You were twitching in your sleep and you started saying weird things about freedom and shadows." Silver shrugged, "It was just a weird dream." Silver looked up at the sunrise. Everyone was just starting to get up to continue on their journey.

Sonic groaned. Who was shaking him? "Sonic? Come on man get up!" Sonic looked up slowly to be staring at Knuckles the Echidna. "Whaaatttt...?" Sonic said sitting up. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Ash is taking us into the city to meet his other friends and his mom." He said. "And he's going to buy us jackets because its freezing." Sonic noticed how cold it was. He shivered and stood up. He clenched his fists and huffed hot air onto them. Everybody was up and ready. He felt something land on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw the little Pichu that was with him the night before. "Oh hey buddy." He said to it. The Pichu smiled. "Pichu Pichu!" It said. Sonic wondered what it was saying. And how come they could only say their names? "Hey can I call you Dash?" he asked the little mouse. It nodded cheerfully. "Great!". "Sonic!" Sonic looked up to see Sally run toward him with her little purple mouse on her head. "Sup Sal!" Sonic said and smiled. Sally grinned. "Hey guess what?" She said. Sonic shrugged. "What?" "Tails found where the next portal is located!" "Oh great! Where?" Sally shrugged. "That's what I want to know."

"Alright lets go everyone!" Tails said. "TAILSSS!" Tail had a double take as Charmy the Bee tackled him. Tails threw him off "HOLY SHIZNITS CHARMY WHAT?" Charmy looked horrified. "THERES ANOTHER CLOUD COMING!" Tails frowned and flew upwards. Sure enough a black cloud could be seen in the distance. "GUYS WE GOTTA GO NOW." Tails yelled back down at the Mobians. They all understood when Tails said cloud. "Sorry Ash but we gotta go." Tails said pulling out his Dimension Maker. "Wait but what's gonna happen to us?" Asked Iris. Tails shrugged. "I don't know". "Can we go with you please?" Ash begged. "We could help!" Tails glanced at Sally who shrugged. "Yea why not?" Ash grinned but then gasped. "Wait what about my mom or my other friends?" "I guess you could call them," Tails suggested. "But they better get here quick." Ash nodded and Cilen handed him a phone. Ash began calling his friends and telling them to get here quick because of an emergency. "They better not slow us down." He thought.

Ash paced around nervously. "Calm down Ash, we'll be fine." Iris said. "I know I just hope they get here on time." Ash hadn't seen Misty, May, Brock, Dawn, Tracey or Max in such a long time. "Hey Ash," Sonic said. Ash turned to his new blue friend. "What?" "Is that them?" He asked pointing at something behind Ash. Ash turned to see a blue van coming towards them. Ash immediately recognized the driver, it was Brock. Ash jumped and ran towards the parking car. His mom came out first followed by Professor Oak and, Gary? Ash stared at Gary. Gary smirked, "Long time no see Ash." Gary looked up at the darkening sky. "Gee what's going on?" "Ill explain later. " Ash said quickly. There was someone he wanted to see. Dawn stepped out who gave Ash a high five, she was followed by Piplup of course. Then May and Max who both gave Ash a hug. Finally Brock stepped out and smiled at Ash. "Hey Ash where you been?" Ash grinned "Here in Unova with Pikachu Iris and Cilen!" He said motioning to them. Brock nodded. Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see one of his bestest friends. Misty. "Misty!" He jumped up and gave her a hug. "She hugged him back. "Long time no see Ash! Whatcha been up to?" Ash grinned but remembered what was happening. "Uh guys?" He said. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "I want you to meet my friends, but don't get scared please and no they aren't Pokémon." They all stared at him in confusion. "You can come out now Sonic." Sonic jumped down from the trees along with all his other friends. Everybody gasped in wonder. "I-if they aren't Pokémon," May said. "Then what are they?"

As Ash explained to his friends about Sonic and his friends, Tails nervously stared at the incoming clouds. He tapped his foot and looked at his new friend Seedree the Kirlia. Cream had picked her nickname after Tails's deceased friend, Cosmo the Seedrian. She was a little shorter than Tails and he couldn't understood what the Pokémon said. He wanted to build some kind of device to be able to understand them. He had also found a little bird called Starly whom he named Skye. Skye was perched on Tails's shoulder. Ash finally stopped talking. "Okay," he said. "They understand and they're coming with us." "Will it be safe?" Asked a woman who was presumably Ash's mom. Knuckles snickered. "Ha no." Julie Su elbowed him. "Geez could you at least try to be nice?" She muttered. He sighed. Tails butt into their mini argument. "Hey we should really get moving." He said flashing nervous glances at the sky. Ash nodded. "We will follow you in this van." Sonic shook his head. "Too slow." Ash stood there astonished. "Yea we're gonna push that van." Sonic continued. He smirked and looked at shadow and Silver. "Right guys?" Shadow and Silver nodded in unison. "Get in." Sonic said to Ash and his friends. The humans nodded and hopped into their mini van. All of the Mobian's Pokémon went into their pokeballs and the slower mobians climbed onto the van's roof and grabbed the edges. Tails flew up a bit and readied himself to fly at top speed. Sonic counted down, "Three," he yelled so the humans could hear. "Two!" Tails braced himself. "Hold on!" Sonic exclaimed. "ONE." Then, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver pushed the car and ran at full speed or for Silver, floated.

Tails flew faster then he ever had before. The van was going so fast he could barely see it and the three hedgehogs confidently pushed it toward the portal. Finally about 100 feet away from the portal, the hedgehogs slowed down but the van kept going. They grabbed the edges of the van and drove their heels into the ground. Knuckles went and jumped in front of it with Antoine. The pushed on it and got pushed too until the van came to a halt about 10 feet from the portal. The wind was furious now and Tails's fur was all over the place now. The humans got out of the car. Their faces were pure shock. Brock actually looked sick. Tails dropped next to Sonic and stretched out his two Tails. They hurt from his hardcore flying. He pulled out his dimension device and looked at the map. "Yea we're here." He muttered. "Girls first!" Sonic shouted. Rouge went first with Maria, then the rest leaving Amy, Sally and Cream. Cream's face was pale. "You okay Cream?" Tails asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and grabbed Amy. They both jumped into the portal. Sally smiled at Sonic and jumped in after. Then Sonic helped the humans in. Tails noticed that Sonic's Pichu was still on his shoulder. "Hey was the Pichu with you when you pushed the van?" He asked. Sonic nodded. "Yea Dash knows how to hold on." He said petting its head. "He's awesome." Tails nodded and jumped into the portal with Sonic. They were the last ones in.

Sonic tried to make a head count but he lost track at around 10. He assumed everyone was there. They had seemed to have landed in an alley between 2 tall buildings near some dumpsters. It looked like it was around sunset. Some humans walked around outside of the alley. "Tails," Sonic said. "Any idea where we are?" Before Tails could speak, Sally and Amy interrupted. "We're in New York," Sally said. "Manhattan to be exact." Amy continued. And holy mother of god it was so freaking cold. It was colder then Mobius and the Pokémon world combined. Sonic nodded and hugged his little shivering Pichu. "We need jackets..." Ash's friend Brock suddenly spoke up. "Since we're humans we could go buy some for everyone." "Please?" Sonic asked. Brock nodded and him and his human friends scurried off but left there Pokémon. About 30 seconds had gone by when Sonic got bored. "Ughhh I"m freezing my tail here!" He growled. "Sonic your tail is pretty short." Bunny Rabbot said. Sonic rolled his eyes and put his Pichu, Dash,( can you guys remember that?) On his head. He walked over to one of the dumpsters and easily jumped on top of hit, another jump enabled him to grab the edge of the buildings roof. Pulling himself up he smirked at his friends. "Beat that." Sally rolled her eyes. "Sonic you know we can all jump at least 15 feet easily." "Well Ash can't." "Obviously he's human. " Knuckles shouted from the back of the crowd. Sonic sighed and sat down leaning against a pole on the building roof. The Mobians also came to sit with him on the roof. The sky was turning a pinkish purplish orange color. He looked at a tall building with the letters TCRI on them with what looked like the Olympics symbol on top. He shrugged. This place is screwed up.

"We got the jackets!" Ash said running over to the alley with his friends. He noticed the Mobians and the Pokémon up on the roof of one of the buildings. "Whoa! How'd you get up there." Misty exclaimed. Sonic shrugged. Ash tossed the bag of jackets toward him and he easily caught it without blinking. Pikachu ran to the edge of the roof and looked at Ash with a sad expression while holding its stomach. "Pika pi..." Ash understood his best friend immediately. "I think Pikachu's hungry guys." Ash felt his own stomach rumble. "And I think I am too." Ash heard a few "Me toos" from the Mobians and some of his friends. Sally Acorn now spoke, "There looks like there's a Japanese restaurant down the street." Ash couldn't help but lick his lips. Maybe some dumplings or noodles or even sushi... "Ash are you okay?" Ash came out of his fantasies to be staring at Dawn. "Huh?" He asked. "Oh uh yea im fine." Dawn shrugged. "Wow you haven't changed a bit." She muttered. "Ash do you and your friends think you can climb up here?" Sally asked. Ash glanced at Brock . "Can we?" Brock shrugged "Lets try it." With many failing attempts to get on the roof, A few Mobians that could fly came down and helped them onto the roof. "Thanks!" Ash said to the yellow two tailed fox that had helped him. "No problem." He said kindly. "Alright!" Sonic said standing up. "Lets get food!" He ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped. Landing squarely on the next building's roof. Most of the mobians followed his lead. But again the flying ones came over and helped the humans over.


End file.
